


Up A Row

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Adrift and Related Works [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look at Dick and Wally on their way to a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up A Row

**Author's Note:**

> Written (late, again) for Birdflash Week(s) on Tumblr.

“You ready to go, man?” Wally asked, voice suspiciously garbled from the living room.

 

“Just about, and stop eating all the candy!” Dick replied, carefully applying the 'comb-in' temporary red hair color to his already spiked hair.

 

There was a sudden gust of rustling wrappers being hidden, and Wally poked his head around the door frame sheepishly; Dick could feel his eyes itching under his contacts at the sight of Wally's goggles, lucky jerk. “Sorry, I didn't have time for a snack earlier, what with getting ready and stuff.”

 

“What 'getting ready'?” Dick scoffed, sitting down to strap on his roller blades. “You're practically dressed in your normal clothes; all you added were your goggles. _Your_ costume's barely a costume.”

 

“I was helping with the setup part of 'getting ready' all morning, and it is  _too_ a costume.” Wally then turned away and shook his behind at Dick a few times, emphasizing the two fox tails attached to the seat of his pants.

 

“You're ridiculous,” Dick replied, but still watched Wally's little show until the white tail tips disappeared around the corner. With a final tug on the roller blades, he half-skated, half-walked from their bedroom to the living room, hindered from skating fluidly by the carpet. He held out his hand, then held as still as possible to be less of a moving target as his wallet and keys suddenly appeared there, then two clumps of hair atop his head pinched just slightly as the ears were added, to finish his look.

 

He stashed the items as Wally finally slowed down enough that the breeze in their apartment died down, then took the two other ear clips – backed in rusty red, compared to his black pair – from Wally's hand and clipped them into his hair, then snuck a kiss. “Have you got everything?”

 

“Yup,” Wally answered, holding up the bag in his other hand for emphasis. “Let's get going, then.”

 

Dick followed Wally out the door, then turned around to lock it. “Why are you so anxious for this party, anyway?”

 

Wally gave him the look he usually reserved for when Dick made another attempt to cook with his feet while doing a handstand. “Barry dyed his hair  _blue_ , Dick; Mr. Sweater Vest is going to have spiky blue hair at a party where people know him. How much more awesome can this party get?”

 

“He's actually going through with it?” Dick asked, skating down the hallway after Wally; what could he say, he liked the view, even if the two tails hid a lot of it.

 

“Aunt Iris woke me up two hours early to giggle about it with me,” Wally grinned, then opened the door to the stairway. Dick closed his eyes as an arm wrapped around his waist, and for a moment it felt like he was falling down the middle of a tornado, then the two of them came to a stop on the ground floor.

 

He reached up to check the spikes of his hair; they were still perfect, of course.

 

“Did she get the last pieces of her costume, after all?” Dick asked, skating past Wally for the stairwell exit, and smirked at the man – either dressed up as a hipster, or  _actually_ a hipster – whose eyes boggled a little at seeing him go by. Wally waved cheerfully at the man when he turned back around, then trotted after Dick.

 

“I know she got a pink wig and cap from the party store just off Washington Avenue, and she ended up making the hammer – which you've got to see, dude; it's bigger than her head – but I'm not sure about the boots. I think she maybe was going to ask Diana about borrowing hers, but I don't know what happened either way.”

 

“I guess we'll find out when we get there,” he replied, holding the side exit door open for Wally, then tightly hooking their arms together. “Now mush; I want to see if you can get these skates to catch on fire before we get there.”

 

They didn't catch fire, but by the time they walked through the doors of the Halloween party, they were smoking heavily, and Dick was already swaying like he was drunk.

 

Totally worth hacking extra security footage when they got back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash family have a group theme for their costumes for the party; Dick's participation in the group theme is intended as a declaration (to a certain, oblivious, red headed speedster) that he practically is/wants to be a member of it.
> 
> The costumes are all characters from Sonic the Hedgehog (a series of shows/games about an anthropomorphic hedgehog that runs really fast).
> 
> Barry is Sonic, himself (the leader/main character; his green eyes help, and he's the only one in the group with blond hair, which helps the blue dye to work).
> 
> Iris is Amy, Sonic's girlfriend (semi-long pink hair, but also green eyed, and carries a massive hammer, no superspeed; Amy's boots are similar in design to Wonder Woman's).
> 
> Wally is Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's sidekick and resident mechanic (a two-tailed fox, so similar hair color; Tails has blue eyes, but is sometimes depicted with goggles, so Wally went that route in favor of wearing contacts).
> 
> Dick is Shadow, a somewhat darker character that holds his own alongside the supernaturally-fast Sonic and Tails through the use of gadgets, namely a pair of specialized, roller blade-like devices (black hair with red highlights; Shadow's eyes are red, so poor, blue-eyed Dick put in colored contacts).
> 
> (Though not mentioned, Bart's dressing up as Silver the Hedgehog, because of the whole 'time traveler coming back to the past to fix/save the future' thing, and he's sometimes depicted as having golden eyes; instead of comb-in color, he opts for spray-in silver hair color, because it's faster, and helps him to build his hair into crazier/bigger spikes.)


End file.
